The invention is based on a hydraulic brake system with an anti-skid system, particularly for motor vehicles as defined hereinafter. German Patent Application P 40 30 963.0 has already proposed an electromagnetically actuatable valve with a throttle restriction, which has a valve seat body with a valve seat and a valve closing member movable relative to the valve seat. In this electromagnetically actuatable valve, adjusting the armature stroke can be done only with difficulty, because if a throttle disk with a very small throttle bore forms the throttle restriction, then it is difficult to use a measuring instrument with a scanner pin, which must be passed through a flow bore of the valve seat body if it is to engage the valve closing member.